A typical optical communications cable has a tough outer sheath, enclosing a plurality of optical fiber conductor cables, each having its own casing or sheath around a plurality of optical fibers. A splice closure assembly such as a Siemens closure is in the form of a protective case that clamps onto the preterminated ends of two communications cables containing optical conductors, and forms a sealed enclosure for splices of the conductors. An optical splice closure assembly is normally characterized by end walls, supporting bars joining and bridging between the end walls, a splice closure space between the end walls, optical cables projecting through the end walls and into the splice closure space, optical connector bodies terminated to corresponding optical conductors, and optical fiber splices formed by pairs of the optical connector bodies in axial alignment within corresponding sleeve housings to transmit optical signals between corresponding optical conductors. Further details of prior art splice closure assemblies may be found in the disclosure of each U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,103,911, 4,002,818, 4,087,190, 4,236,047 and 4,237,335.
The optical conductors of an optical communications cable are manufactured with diameters in the range of 100 microns to 500 microns. A micron is 0.00004 inch. These conductors are susceptible to breakage and are readily snagged in crevices or on sharp protuberances. Accordingly, there is a need for a splice closure assembly which protects the optical conductors from snagging and breakage. Furthermore, there is a need to prevent tangling of the optical conductors within a splice closure assembly, since tangling increases the likelihood of damage to the conductors.